


Together

by Ithildin



Series: Echoes the Sea [23]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/pseuds/Ithildin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris reaffirms his promise to Charlotte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Chris pulled her against him, the cool skin of her back pressing into the warmth of his chest. "What is it?" he asked quietly, the dark of the predawn embracing them like a cloak.

Charlotte leaned back, sighing softly as his arms came around her waist to hold her tight. "On nights like these, I miss the sound of the sea."

"Nights like these?"

"When it's so quiet, I can hear the Rio Grande; the sound of water, but not the one I wish to hear."

"We could leave—" he began.

Shaking her head, she turned in his arms. "This is where you belong, Chris. I will not take you away until there is no other choice. That time will soon be upon me, but not quite yet."

He looked down into her beloved face, ageless; knowing every plane, every expression. A few more years and then it would be time to move on. Chris knew that was the inevitable future when he'd married her six years ago; an Immortal could not long tarry in one place. He also knew it had been too long already, but Charlotte refused to pull him from this life of his. From his brothers, from the graves of his wife and son, from the people and the land that had let him live again.

"When it's time, I'll go with you, you know that; just like I promised."

"I do. There has never been a doubt in my heart."

Nodding, he stroked her hair. "And on nights like these, we'll walk down to the shore, and the sound of the water will be the one you've missed all these years."

"We shall do it together." She kissed him then, their lips parting, savouring their love and the promise of the future they would share.

End


End file.
